Am I still weak?
by obnoxiousColours
Summary: "Rather than the light blue that everybody had been expecting, a caramel brown pair of eyes stared at them." Contains all survivors by the last trial, Mastermind!Chihiro AU


First fanfiction. Critiques welcome.

* * *

"Junko Enoshima is the one who trapped us in here!" Naegi yelled, pointing at the picture of the deceased model.

"Oh really?" The stuffed animal let out the familiar whimsical laugh that made their skin crawl. "Are you reeeaaallly sure, Naegi-kun? Togami-kun? Kirigiri-chan?"

"Oi vey. Are you all doubting yourselves already? It's obvious that it's her. The gig is up, Monokuma. Reveal yourself." Togami crossed his arms, annoyance lacing his voice.

Kirigiri gave a skeptical look. "Who else could it be? There's not enough evidence that shows the possibility of the mastermind being anybody else."

Asahina nodded her head, her face showing clear determination. "Yeah! Show yourself, Junko!"

Monokuma put his paws to his face, giggling loudly. The giggling turned into hysterical laughter as he threw his head back, his arms going over his belly. "Oh, that's greaaaat! You want me to reveal myself? Fine!"

A white smoke clouded the throne that Monokuma sat upon, cloaking the bear from everyone's sight. As the heavy, solid cloud of smoke receded and faded into a light mist at the mastermind's feet, the mastermind opened their eyes. Rather than the light blue that everybody had been expecting, a caramel brown pair of eyes stared at them.

"Wh-what?! WHAAAATTT?! Chihiro, dude! Y-You're alive?!" Hagakure yelled in confusion and shock. Nearly everybody, even Kirigiri and Togami, had looks of betrayal and confusion on their faces.

Genocider tilted her head at the small boy who replaced Monokuma. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Headmaster!" Chihiro said cheerily, smiling softly. That same, familiar, timid smile that now caused despair in the last survivors.

"Oh, okay! Nice to meet'cha!" Genocider smiled with her tongue lazily laying out, tilting her head.

"Ch-chihiro! Why? How…?" Asahina covered her mouth, nearly in tears.

"Why?" His smile disappeared. He gripped the armrests of his throne tightly, throwing himself forward. "WHY THE FUCK NOT!?" He screamed. It was as if a cool wind swept his calm demeanor away and swung back around, bringing an angry storm back with it. He stood up, stomping his short, flat heels loudly as he slowly walked towards his spot in the trial, all the while continuing his monologue.

"You want to know why? Because nobody would expect sweet, small, _weak _Fujisaki to do this," He spit out the word _weak_, as if it was poison on his tongue. Chihiro took down the post with his picture on it, throwing it to the side. "Nobody would think that I, the WEAK little boy who would cry over _every little thing_, would want you all to succumb to despair! Am I still weak now, huh?! Am I?!" His smile came back as quickly as it left, and he began laughing. "But I forgive you! You never saw my true potential. Of course you thought I was weak, with how I acted around you all. Always on the brink of tears, could never harm a fly." He rested his arms on the wooden barrier in front of him, the wide grin never faltering.

"What…? Impossible…" Togami said slowly, losing his composure for the first time since the class trial for Sakura Oogami.

"Why is that, Togami-kun?" Tears began to well in the Headmaster's eyes. "You don't believe me? I only wanted to prove a point..!" He brought his small hands to his face, sobbing into them. "I did it again… Why am I so fickle with my personality?"

"But all the evidence points towards-" Naegi began.

"They're all bullshit!" Chihiro interrupted suddenly, uncovering his face and yelling at him, causing Naegi to flinch. "The files on Mukuro? Forged! Never existed! Neither did she, of course. Oh, and the corpse used? It's just Junko Enoshima. You overthought that shit _waaaaay _too much." Chihiro took out a pair of glasses from the pockets of his red shorts and put them on. "Of course, I can't blame you." He said calmly. "I'm a genius, after all. There was no hope for you, only des-"

"How do you expect us to figure that out if you give us a forged document?" Togami said blatantly, as he had regained his composure by then.

Chihiro took off his glasses and quickly glared at Togami. "DON'T FUCKING _INTERRUPT_ ME." He snapped. Clearing his throat, he brought a hand over the left side of his face, looking at everybody with a look that was intended to be mysterious. "To answer his question, I gave clear signs of forgery that _you,"_ He glanced at Togami._ "_of all people, should have noticed."

"I expected more of you all. Even you, Kirigiri-chan!" He turned his head towards Kirigiri, smiling. "Unless you knew it? But you didn't think those clues were important? Or, maybe you were in _denial? Despair? Distrust?_" He teared up again, his voice shaking. "Or is it because I'm weak? I know I am, you don't have to lie…I'm sorry..."

"The viewers must be bored, though. You guys are going down without a fight, in a way! So, I'll give you one last chance, since I'm so generous!" Chihiro paused, looking at everybody around him. He clapped his hands together, smiling excitedly. "You're all going have to vote. For despair, or hope. If you vote for despair, you all get to stay here forever with me! As a twist, Naegi-kun will be executed." He walked back towards his throne, picking up the limp Monokuma. Sitting down, he held the bear in front of him, his voice now higher in pitch. (an imitation of Monokuma, if you will.) "If you vote for hope, I've gotta be executed and you alllllll can be free! Oh yeah, and if even ONE of you vote for despair, you've gotta stay here, and poor old Naegi's luck is gonna run out!" 


End file.
